


how to embarrass yourself in one easy (mis)step: a guide by tanaka ryuunosuke

by dinosar



Series: tumblr requests [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, THEYRE SUCH DORKS SAVE THEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the world is probably against tanaka, but maybe it's not so bad in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to embarrass yourself in one easy (mis)step: a guide by tanaka ryuunosuke

**Author's Note:**

> im in tananoya h ell

If the earth decides to open up and swallow Tanaka whole, he thinks he won't complain about it.

Never in his 16 years of life has he ever been as embarrassed as he is right now―his body dwarfing Noya's beneath him, pressing him into the floor. His pants are tangled around his ankles, his socked feet just barely poking out, and then there's the worst part: he's somehow managed to land on top of Noya in a way that's caused their lips to touch.

It had happened as he was getting changed in the clubroom. He'd been humming obliviously as he stripped so that he could change into his practice clothes when Noya had snuck up behind him and grabbed his sides, causing him to scream and turn so fast that his legs got tangled due to the pants around his ankles, which led to his current situation. Which is him on top of his best friend. While he's shirtless. Basically wearing nothing but his boxers and socks.

He'd seen Noya's eyes widen before their lips smacked together, and Tanaka kind of thinks he might want to die right about now.

He pulls away immediately, seeing Noya's flushed face. He's sure his own face is just as red―he can feel how hot it is.

“Ryuu, uh,” Noya begins, biting his lip and looking away. Tanaka can feel the embarrassment rolling off of him, but it doesn't compare to his own embarrassment. “You're, uh, kinda heavy, so...think you could get off of me?”

His face goes even redder. “O-of course!” he says quickly, rolling off. The smaller teen immediately sits up, turning his face away and toying with his hair, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Tanaka thinks he should say something, so he blurts out, “I'm so sorry Noya-san! I swear it was an accident, I didn't mean to...to...” He lets the _kiss you_ go unspoken, too embarrassed to say the words out loud.

“I believe you,” Noya says in reply, glancing over at him out of the corner of his eye. “It's my fault for sneaking up on you like that...”

Tanaka swallows hard, tucking his legs up to his chest. His pants are still around his ankles, but that seems like a small, inconsequential thing right now. He has more important things to worry about, like making sure he didn't just screw up their friendship... “So...we're okay then?” he asks hesitantly, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah, totally cool!” Noya replies, a little _too_ enthusiastically. It worries Tanaka, but he doesn't really know what to say.

He wishes the light fixture above him would hurry and fall on him so that he doesn't have to suffer this kind of embarrassment anymore.

They fall into an awkward silence, so unlike their usual (although rare) comfortable silences. It sets Tanaka on edge; he wants to break the silence, but he doesn't know how. It's an awful feeling, and he considers just getting up and leaving―maybe they just need to not talk about it at all. He's close to doing just that when Noya finally speaks again.

“That was...uh...” He picks at the hem of his shirt, as if trying to distract himself from how red his face is. “Thatwasmyfirstkiss,” he finally blurts, squeezing his eyes shut.

Tanaka's stomach drops. He feels worse than ever now that he's learned this information―he'd just made Noya's first kiss, something that's supposed to be special, absolutely awful. He wants to hit himself. He knows it's not really his fault that he fell, but he thinks he should've tried harder to not land on Noya. He realizes it's stupid to blame himself like this, but he can't help it.

Because he'd had his first kiss already. Sure he'd been 8 years old, but it's still something he remembers with fondness.

He's sure Noya isn't going to remember this fondly.

“Noya-san, I...I'm so sorry,” he says, because he can't think of anything else to say.

Noya waves a hand dismissively. “Like I said, Ryuu, it's my fault this happened. You don't have to feel bad,” he says nonchalantly, but Tanaka can see right through him. He's troubled, and rightly so.

“...what if we pretend it never happened?” he suggests quietly, folding his arms across his knees so that he can rest his head on them. He thinks it's a good idea―they can forget that it ever happened.

But Noya shakes his head. “Nah, I don't think I can forget it.” He turns head head toward Tanaka again, looking oddly bashful. “I mean...even if it kinda sucked, at least it was with my best bro, y'know? I can think of worse people that it coulda happened with.”

“Noya-san...” He's touched, really. He still feels a little bad, though, which is why he sits up straight, squaring his shoulders and meeting the shorter teen's eyes. “Let me make it up to you at least,” he says firmly, silently cheering when his voice doesn't shake.

Noya raises an eyebrow at him. “How?”

Tanaka's confidence wavers, but he pushes on anyway. “By giving you a good second kiss?” He hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like a question, but his nerves had gotten the best of him.

Noya's mouth falls open in shock, and Tanaka immediately begins to backpedal. “Fuck, that was a dumb thing to say, wasn't it? Forget I said anything okay?”

But Noya surprises him once again. “No, it's not dumb. Lay it on me, Ryuu.” He cracks a nervous smile, chewing on his lip again, and Tanaka is struck all of a sudden by just how _cute_ his best friend is.

He swallows hard. “Are you sure...?”

Noya crosses his arms, shooting Tanaka an almost devilish look. “I'm positive. You can take responsibility for making my first kiss shitty.”

Tanaka's mouth falls open. “ _Hey_ , I thought you acknowledged that it was your fault!” he exclaims, cheeks burning once more.

The shorter teen shrugs. “Does it matter?”

“...I guess not,” he mumbles, looking down.

Noya moves closer, still grinning. “Don't get all nervous on me now, Ryuu,” he teases, flicking him in the ear.

Tanaka yelps, clutching at his ear with an offended look on his face. “What was that for?”

“Just tryin' to loosen you up!” he answers, an innocent look on his face.

The taller boy licks his lips nervously, swallowing hard. “Aren't you nervous at all, Noya-san?” he questions.

He shrugs. “I was, but then I remembered that it's just you so I don't have to be nervous.”

Tanaka's eyebrows knit together. “That's a good thing, _right_?”

Noya nods sagely. “Of course it is.”

Tanaka takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He can do this. He promised Noya a good second kiss, and he'll be damned if he doesn't give him exactly that―

His thoughts are interrupted by warm, chapped lips pressing into his own. His eyes snap open to see Noya right in front of him, eyes closed as he kisses him. His eyes immediately close again, reaching a hand up to hold Noya's neck while the other grabs his side to pull him in closer. He rises to his knees to get more comfortable, the action causing Noya to tilt his head back to keep their lips connected.

He's not sure who opens their mouth first; one minute they're simply pressing their lips together and then suddenly their tongues are sliding along every little crevice of each other's mouths. He feels like his head is spinning, dizzy with sensation, and he doesn't realize that they have an audience until he hears Suga say, “Asahi, Daichi, you both owe me 500 yen.”

Their lips separate, their heads slowly turning to find a smug Suga standing in the doorway, Asahi and Daichi grumbling behind him.

“I'm _sorry_ , did we interrupt something?” Suga asks, a sickly-sweet smile on his face.

“If you two are gonna suck each other's faces, try not to do it when you're supposed to be at practice,” Daichi tells them, arms crossed over his chest. Tanaka and Noya both gulp at that, knowing they've incurred their captain's wrath.

“...sorry, Daichi-san,” the taller of the two mumbles.

“It won't happen again,” Noya adds, giving a thumbs up as extra reassurance.

Daichi rolls his eyes. “Whatever, just hurry down to the gym. If you're not there in the next two minutes, you're both doing laps for the next two hours.”

With that said, the third years leave. Suga wiggles his fingers at them in goodbye, and Asahi offers an awkward smile before following Suga. Daichi gives them one last glare before leaving, pulling the door shut as he went.

“Just to be clear, I meant that this particular situation won't happen again,” Noya says, grinning. “The kissing thing in general can happen all you want.”

At that, Tanaka feels more relieved than he'd expected to. In his defense, kissing Noya is nice―he fits just right into his arms, and it's not like he's _awful_ at kissing or anything. He's not going to think too hard about what this means for them; he's just going to let whatever happens happen, he supposes.

It's when he goes to stand that he remembers that his pants are still around his ankles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> rest in fucking pieces ryuu
> 
> come yell at me abt tananoya on [tumblr](http://nehkoma.tumblr.com/) and feel free to send prompts idk


End file.
